Fitting The Pieces
by DeeNee6
Summary: Arthur and Gwen's first night as man and wife, along with some funny moments with Merlin. Plenty of Arwen. One-shot


**This is a one-shot. Probably. If I get enough reviews saying people like it, then I may add on second part.**

**Disclaimer: Merlin doesn't belong to me. Dude, I'm not that awesome.**

* * *

"By the sacred laws vested in me," Arthur began, taking the crown from the pillow the servant was holding, "I crown you, Guinevere..." He placed the crown on the head of his wife, "Queen of Camelot."

Gwen smiled, took his out stretched hands, and stood up. Arthur steadily brought his lips to meet hers, but to Gwen they weren't coming fast enough. So she met his lips half way with her own, and they shared a sweet kiss that could easily turn into something more if they were alone in Arthur's chambers. But they weren't, they were in the middle of her crowning ceremony, so reluctantly, Gwen ended the kiss, and moved to stand beside her king, but kept her hand in his.

"Long live the Queen!" Arthur yelled out.

"Long live the Queen," the crowd echoed, over and over. She spotted all the knights, including her brother Elyan, Merlin, Gaius and many of her friends that worked in the kitchens amongst the crowd.

There was hardly anything that could've made Guinevere Pendragon happier.

That evening, Merlin was working in Arthur's chambers, giving it a tidy. After Gwen's crowning, he hadn't really had the chance to clean it properly after they had taken Camelot back. He had pretty much finished - all he had to do now was pick up a few chairs.

_Ugh, those chairs are so heavy..._ Merlin thought to himself. Looking around to make sure that Arthur wasn't hiding anywhere, Merlin stretched out his hand and muttered a spell under his breath. The magic stirred inside him, boiling up and the power raced to his finger tips. With a flash in his eyes signaling the complete release of power, the knocked chairs stood up and slid into place near the table.

Just as soon as the last chair had placed itself, the doors to Arthur's chambers opened up. Merlin stood straight, trying to act normal.

Arthur walked in, took one look at Merlin, and frowned.

"What are you doing?" He asked suspiciously.

"Nothing. I was cleaning," Merlin responded quickly.

"You were... cleaning," Arthur said slowly, not really believing the words.

"Yes."

"Why do you look so guilty then?" Arthur inquired.

"What do yo mean? I don't look guilty."

"You really do, Merlin."

Merlin shrugged.

"No matter. That'll be all for tonight," Arthur dismissed him.

"But you're still dressed!"

"Yes... I've got some paperwork to do, and I wouldn't want to bore you," Arthur said quickly. Merlin frowned. Arthur didn't usually care whether Merlin was bored or not, in fact most of the time it seemed like he enjoyed making life difficult for his servant.

"You wouldn't want to _bore_ me?" Now it was Merlin's turn to be suspicious.

"Yes."

"Since when do you _care_ if I'm bored or not?"

"Merlin?" Arthur asked, taking a different tactic.

"Yes, sire?"

"Get out," He ordered.

"Going," Merlin hurried out of the room.

Whatever the reason Arthur wanted him gone so quickly, he probably didn't want to know the details.

Guinevere cautiously approached Arthur's room, a tad bit nervous, and knocked quietly on the door.

"Enter," a deep voice commanded.

Gwen pushed it open and slowly entered the room.

Arthur's face lit up immediately.

"Guinevere," he sighed.

"Arthur," she smiled.

They walked towards each other cautiously, not entirely sure of the other. Eventually, they met up at the end of Arthur's bed.

"Is your servant okay?" He asked.

"Sefa is very nice, and eager to serve. I'm sure we'll get along fine."

Arthur smiled at her happiness.

"I can't believe it's finally here," Gwen mused. "I never thought it'd happen."

"I was worried my father wouldn't pass away until I was too old, and by then you would've moved on. Believe me, I love him, and I would do anything to bring him back, but..." Arthur trailed off.

Gwen felt no need to finish his sentence. The end was too obvious.

So instead, she kissed him.

It started out like the kisses they'd shared during stolen moments. Short and sweet. Too afraid that someone would walk in and discover their secret.

But now... the moment wasn't stolen. She had Arthur all to herself, and she most definitely wasn't sharing him with _anyone_.

They started slow, building a fire that began to rage and consume them completely. Arthur's lips fought with hers, and Gwen knew she was fighting a losing battle, so she let him take over. His mouth descended down her jawline, and she clung onto him with all her might. His hands trailed there way down her back, and another one grabbed onto her hair.

Likewise, when his mouth came back to hers, Gwen grabbed a fist full of his hair and pulled him closer to her. However close they were, it just wasn't enough.

His tongue traced the line of her lower lip, seeking permission to enter, and she gave it to him, parting her lips under his and having the satisfaction of him doing the same.

Arthur suddenly found the small of her back, where her body bowed under his. Needing to breath, Gwen rested her head on his shoulder, but he just moved his mouth down her neck again.

Suddenly, his lips hit a spot that made Gwen tingle with joy, and she moaned in pleasure.

Arthur's lips tackled hers with a renewed strength, and his hands left her back and hair proceeded to make their way up her stomach. Where they touched, the fabric seemed to burn and she swore his fingers were touching her skin.

They continued to ascend, closer and closer...

She gasped into his mouth as his hands barely grazed the outside of her breasts.

The shock of her gasp made Arthur topple, pushing Gwen flat onto the bed. But this didn't worry them at all, in fact it made things easier.

Arthur found the lace on her gown and started to undo it, before realising something.

His lips left hers, and she was surprised when a low, sexy, hoarse voice sounded in her ear.

"Are you sure?" he whispered.

"Arthur... I've been waiting for this for so many years now," Gwen breathed.

That made Arthur smile, and he leant down once more.

After the deed was done, they made their way - somehow - into Arthur's bed properly, and under the covers. Gwen sighed happily as Arthur played with her hair, randomly tracing patterns. She snuggled closer to him, if that were even possible. She rested her head on his chest, liking how she just fitted perfectly with him. Becoming one as they had just done was like fitting together two perfectly matching pieces of a jigsaw puzzle. It had felt so right... and she couldn't imagine it getting any better then this.

Every kiss, every touch they had shared... Gwen just wanted more. Arthur nurtured that in her. The absolute need and want in this kind of thing. She wasn't usually this way. She didn't usually rely on men so much. But being with Arthur like this had changed her, made her lose control of her rationalities; he made her forget everything.

She stretched her neck up to see him, and he smiled at her blindingly in a way that told her what was coming next.

Arthur kissed her softly and sweetly, not quite like the burning fire that had been raging just moments ago. This kiss was nice, it was quiet, and it wasn't full of desire. Lust was nice, but she didn't feel like it just now. Gwen just wanted to be near him; that was more then enough.

The next morning, Merlin made his way down to Arthur's chambers, carrying a plate of food and whistling a happy tune.

He didn't bother to knock, because he knew Arthur was going to be fast asleep - the king was so lazy it wasn't funny. As he proceeded past the bed he didn't even bother to spare the king a glance at all, he just put the plate down on the desk, not caring how loud it banged, and opened the curtains wide.

"Rise and shine!" Merlin yelled cheerfully, finally turning around to face his surely grouchy king.

"Merlin!" Arthur exclaimed, clutching at the sheets to cover himself up. But it was himself the king was worried about - it was a certain brown haired mistress that was in his bed.

"O-Oh... I'm sorry," Merlin stammered. Gwen gave him a sheepish look, while Arthur just glared at him.

"Is there anything I can do for you this morning, sire?" Merlin asked, quickly.

"No!" Arthur boomed, clearly annoyed.

"Right. Well I'll be on my way then. My Lord. My Lady." Merlin nodded to them both and hurriedly left the room.

No wonder Arthur had wanted him out so early last night.


End file.
